Occasional Emma Drabbles
by millernumber1
Summary: Drabbles 100 words about our favorite heroine etc! Range from flash moments from the story, to potential sequel moments, to meta-ideas about the story and its adaptations. Freely steals from various adaptations.
1. Emma's Diary

Weekly Emma Drabble 1 - From the private journal of Emma Knightley

I feel as though I should welcome those who are beginning their journey into these small smatterings about my life. Well, my life, and those of my dear friends. Here I hope to record my doings, mundane and profound, but, of course, always fascinating. Naturally, since I am the one doing them!

"Emma?"

"Yes, Mr. Knightley?"

"Are you self-aggrandizing again?"

"Oh, George, why would I do that, after your sternness the last time."

"Now I know you are. Using my name is your last resort."

"You love me anyway."

"Naturally, dear."


	2. Fingers

"Fingers"

Holding those fingers, wishing I could kiss them, but they have been kissed by a far more welcome – my intent alone must be my farewell.

Eyes closed, as if I can't bear the sun, holding my breath – I almost gasp with surprise when I feel – her fingers – light, white as petals, cold, shaking. Why are they shaking?

Fingers, caressing my face; I hear – her voice! – my thoughts echo hers - "Can this be true?" And it is.

"I looked into my heart, and there you were. Never, I fear, to be removed."

Author's note: Yes, this is blatant fanfic from the recent BBC miniseries with Romola Garai and Johnny Lee Miller. Not all of these will be so, but I was struck by inspiration. Sorry it's taking so long and so infrequent. I still hope they will be weekly, but I cannot promise. Thanks for reading anyway!


	3. Hair

Hair

Sometimes, her hair confuses her. Both dark and light hair suit one with a true hazel eye. However, she can't understand why one day, her hair seems to be blond, then next dark brown.

Though it is odd. On her blond days she seems either silly and slightly dishonest, or energetic and enthusiastic, while the brown hair brings out her sharper side. She puts it down to the vagaries of...well, something. Like Harriet's hair – she's usually blond, but occasionally, she glimpses auburn hair on her little friend's head.

Strange, they seem to coincide with her own sillier blond days...


	4. Amiable

Amiable

"I remember once calling you 'George,' in one of my amiable fits, about ten years ago. I did it because I thought it would offend you; but, as you made no objection, I never did it again." _Emma_, chapter 53

When one is eleven, sometimes life is odd. Names, for example. Emma has known Mr. Knightley all her life, and his Christian name nearly as long, but she cannot recall when she first knew that he answered to a name other than "Mr. Knightley who tells me what not to do."

"George! Look at this!" And he does, disappointing her amiable plan to diconcert him.

Much later, she would wonder at how well she had hidden her love for Mr. Knightley with fits of such pettiness, and wonder still more that he should still love her so much.


	5. Jealousy, part 1

Jealousy, part 1

Churchill is a villain!

I know he is. Only a villain would trifle with not one, but two ladies' affections. I suppose his apparent confidence with an unprotected girl such as Jane Fairfax is more shameful, but how can he so openly and yet so insincerely meddle with _her_ heart?

I look at her with him, and my chest constricts, cold with fear. I see her laughing, but no real happiness lights her eyes. How can it, when his every word carries a double meaning? Yet I remain frozen...

I would give anything to fill those hazel eyes with joy.


	6. Jealousy, part 2

Jealousy, part 2

Little Henry must inherit Donwell!

Jane Fairfax? How could he admire her? He himself agreed! He loves an open temper, not her reserve.

And yet...

He loves her playing – always reminding me I could equal her if I applied myself. She does play – and sing – infuriatingly well – but why so often comment on it?

Why shouldn't he provide his carriage for her to attend a party? Merely a kind thought – one I should have had myself? Not mentioning it to me, clearly only modesty.

So why does my stomach drop when Mrs. Weston suggests it?

Author's Note: A two-for-one this week, to make up for my sporadicism (yes, it's word. Now.) Astute readers may notice I adapted/stole a line from Andrew Davies' script – see if you can guess which one. Funny story: I was trying to get the word count to the proper drabble length of 100 words – and suddenly discovered that I was trying to include the author's note in that count. No wonder I couldn't get rid of enough! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
